warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Warehouse Histories
This page will discuss previous Warehouse histories. Here ideas will become fully formed and improved or until the proper page is created. WH1 (336 BC to 323 BC) *Aristotle uses the accelerated decay in the tombs in Assos as a safety measure *Timotheus, Cleitus the Black, Parmenion. Relationships between them, Alexander and involvement with the Warehouse. WH2 (323 BC to 30BC) * WH3 (30 BC to 434 AD) *Roman expansion through client kings was an attempt to gain artifacts and copy Alexander the Great's methods *Enemy: Gaius Calpurnius Piso *?? A section for artifacts outside Roman empire’s extent ?? Barbarian Section - enemies of the empire. Daqin Complex - trading partners, ruled territories and neutral statehoods? *Regents of the time need to wear specially made fibulas that the statue of securitus reads off to make sure they are regents. Kind of like a ancient card reading systen. *Regents infiltrate Praetorian Guard, Persian Empire and Silk Road to investigate possible coups that threaten empire and WH stability *Agents were able to travel far outside the Roman Empire to collect artifacts thanks to a network of informants, though such journeys were only made to snag as many artifacts in one trip as possible. *The Silk Road was partally funded and pushed by Warehouse 3 for a safer route to get artifacts to the Warehouse by Regents and hired Couriers. WH4 (434 AD to 453 AD) *First (and last) Warehouse to adopt woodblock printing to record everything on cloth, but due to their flammibilty, an artifact was used to make them less flammable. However this artifact was extremly large and had to be constantly moved to prevent the downside from effecting the woodprints, which proved to be a tedious and time consuming chore which some regents would forget about regularly. One day, one of the regents forgot to move the artifact and an accident lead to a full scale fire, destoying all of Warehouse 4's and a quarter of Warehouse 3's files. WH5 (453 AD to 813 AD) *The original statue /representation of palladium protects WH5 *Greek Fire is used a weapon system for those whom threaten the Warehouse. *The Purple Room **The most distinctive condition was that the child be born in the "Πορφύρα" (Porphýra, the Purple or Porphyry Chamber, a pavilion of the Great Palace of Constantinople): no child born anywhere else could legitimately be called Porphyrogénnētos. **Transported to Warehouse 6 in diplomatic cable with old host, the Byzantine Empire in the late 900s. Is used to grant authority to Regents. *Architect: Isidore of Miletus *Plans for WH 4 are cancelled and original plans for WH 5 are changed due to cat walk and new light souce. *813-The main caravan splits up into smaller groups for safety and only one wagon has not arrived. During transfer, a wagon going over a chasm had a wheel break off and fell into the deep canyon and only the agents in the wagon made it safe to the next warehouse. *Artifacts lost **Hecate's torch **Statue of Salus **Thread from the Loom of Fate **196 Silver Nuggets **Chandelier from the Hygia Sophia **Serpent Column WH6 (813 AD to 1219 AD) *Main competitors/ invaders were Pagan Kingdom, Champa and Mongols *Trees encompassing Angkor Wat were a security measure to be implemented after the Warehouse was attacked or relocated to prevent the site from being located. *Suryavarman II's Vishnu Statue was used as a internal security system. *A tree invigorating artifact could have been used to plant trees around and use the artifact to keep the trees roots growing and twisting around the surroundings. Proposed artifact: '''Figs from the Bodhi Tree, '''from the tree that Buddha attained enlightenment. **Chandra's Chariot: Creates or simulates unusual moonlight that tremoundously increases plant growth. (Could explain why one sister Warehouse was named after moonlight? Became focal attraction of it, or used to carefully control the nearby jungles and calm nocturnal artifacts) WH7 (1219 AD to 1260 AD) *Yelü Chucai acts as liason between Genghis Khan and Regents *Enemy: Yaroslav II of Vladimir WH8 (1260 AD to 1517 AD) *Architect: Master Gerhard *Regents attend the Siege of Jerusalem and attempt to collect as many artifacts as they could while in the holy city of Jerusalem. *Fall of Constantinople leads to discussion of seizing part of the city for the Warehouse under Ottoman rule. Plans ultimately placed as candidate for next WH. *Second siege of Acre sees WH partner with Crusaders on a limited basis to capture tricky and problematic European and Holy Land artifacts. Fourth siege results in failure and termination of the alliance. *Destruction of the Knights Templar sees many Regents unintentionally taken and tortured as heretics. Regents decide to never again coordinate with a non-governmental or national organization again on artifact collection. *Growth of Matthias Corvinus leads to conflict with WH collection efforts. Considered to be a large component of talks to relocate to Hungarian Empire. *1281 AD: A second Mongol invasion ends in naval disaster when a hurricane hits the fleet en route to Japan. The Japanese refer to this storm as Kami Kazi ("divine wind"). Warehouse 8 Regents come to think the Japanese have attanded an artifact that creates storms after their near defeat in the first mongolian invasion in 1274. WH9 (1517 AD to 1566 AD) *Inventor: Mimar Sinan *Marguerite de La Rocque – teleported to new world in experiments by Paracelsus. Later bronzed and released *Conqueror Timur unsuccesfully searches for mythical center of power, prompting new safety measures for the Warehouse *1509 Earthquake worsened by mass artifact activation, causes damage to preliminary WH designs *Some recruitments from the Janissaries produce very succesful and loyal agents, while the millet system allows for easier contact and information gathering with the different communities of the empire. WH10 (1566 AD to 1725 AD) * WH11 (1725 AD to 1830 AD) *One of the more corrupt WH, used by the royalty (Peter + Catherine The Great) as their private armory. Regents respond by employing a diverse, overseas set of employees. **WH Agents: Anne Bonny, Hans Christian Anderson, other writers, artists, criminals, etc. **Royal agents/associates: Grigory Potemkin, Grigory Orlov, Alexander Suvorov *Scientist: Mikhail Lomonosov *Friendly with Freemasons in early America. Temporarily incarcerated William Morgan. WH12 (1830 AD to 1914 AD) * WH13 (1914 AD - Present) * Misc/Undecided *Pre WH12: Agents find the fabled land Madoc, Saint Amaro and Prestor John disappeared to. *Pre WH8: Discovery of an empire endowed with their own artifact collection, which leads to conflict and absorption of enemy collection. *Between WH3 - WH6: The Caretaker and Regents devise a way (or two) to help relieve the static energy build-up which has been accumulating in the Warehouse. Category:Site maintenance